


Feel Something

by Seb_satan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 23:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12376467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seb_satan/pseuds/Seb_satan
Summary: Freshly out of cyro, James has move back to Brooklyn. Finding a new apartment and disregarding the invite to join the avengers. James is trying to live a normal life after enduring nearly eight decades of pain and torture.





	Feel Something

Third person | bucky x reader |  
italics are the conversations and one italic paragraph is his dream and it's going to be in his pov [point of view]

characters: Bucky, reader , Steve, Effie (that's it so far)

warnings: nightmare, nudity (not much) 

Y/hc - hair color  
Y/sc - skin color  
Y/ec - eye color

words: 1,161

40s slang  
ease up- loosen up  
rag or rag'n - teasing

Russian translation  
soldat - soldier

...

Bucky grunted as he put down the last box for his apartment. He had just out of cyro from Wakanda. Thanks to T'challa for the new arm that looked realistic. He heard steps up to his apartment knowing who it was, so he left the door open for Steve.

As soon as Bucky had sat down in the one chair he had. Steve waked through the door and sat a lamp on the kitchen counter right next to him. Steve turned around to ask Bucky a question the he had said no to many of times.

"Steve I don't want to join the avengers. I want a normal life. So I'm starting it here and if you ever need me just call I'll be there. " , Bucky said.

"Bucky... I know you want a normal life , but I just don't want to loose you again. " , Steve sorely said.

Steve looked up from the ground and stared at Bucky for a few seconds. Then walking over patting Bucky on the shoulder. Before leaving, Steve turned around looking at Bucky.

" I'm here for you Bucky, no matter what. Get out there and have the life you want. Find someone that makes you happy... okay? " , Steve said.

Bucky looked at Steve nodded his head with reassurance to Steve. With that Steve walked out and shut the door behind him. Bucky took a deep breath and stared at a empty wall.

Trying to contemplate what do next. Bucky started to unpack, starting with his bed. After a full thirty minutes of struggling with getting the bed to stay in place. Bucky walked out of his bedroom into the living room and kitchen. He looked around, he was about three- fourths of the way done. After getting his clothes folded and hanged and getting most of his room and bathroom fixed excepted his bedding. He settled on going to get some food at a diner a block down from the apartment building. 

As Bucky is walking to the diner he had noticed a few stares. He just ignored the stares walking towards the diner. As he was opening the door, a girl with beautiful y/hc hair, y/ec eyes, and gorgeous y/sc skin. She looked like she belong to a decade he hasn't seen in nearly 75 years. She looked him directly in the eyes with the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. She quietly said, "excuse me." As she walked through the door into the street into darkness.

Bucky shook out of his dazed state and walked into the diner. He saw Effie , a little old lady about his age, at the bar taking orders. Bucky heard her yell 'James come sit'. He smiled at her before walking slowly to a seat at the bar. After a few moments of silence, Effie came over and took Bucky's order. Soon after she placed the order she came back and started talking to him about her great granddaughter.

"James have seen my granddaughter yet. She is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Back in our days every fella would be after her." , Effie said looking at Bucky.

" I know Effie you tell me every time I come in here. You know, I've never seen her. How am I supposed to now if she's beautiful or not? " Bucky asked.

" Well James first of all you're supposed to believe me. I'm going show you a picture any way." Effie said glaring playfully at Bucky. She walked to her purse she pulled out a square picture and walked back handing it to Bucky.

Looking solemnly at Effie, Bucky said  
Looking solemnly at Effie, Bucky said. "Effie I can say she has a nice back side but I don't see her face. "

Effie scoffed and slapped Bucky lightly on the chest even if she did hit him hard he wouldn't have felted it. Bucky's laugh was heard through the diner while Effie just glared at him and walked away to get his order.

"Well eventually you will see her she lives in the apartment building not far from here." Effie huffed as she sat Buck's order on the bar in front of him.

" com'on Effie , ease up I was just rag'n you. You know I didn't mean no harm." Bucky said pleadingly .

Effie looked at Bucky and smiled and said, " i know you didn't honey now eat and go home so you can rest. Also take some of my homemade tea to see if it will help you sleep. I know you've been have trouble sleep'n."

Bucky nodded his head understandingly and started to eat his food. After an hour of staying the diner, Bucky got his tea and weary walk home. Once he got home he put his food in the fridge. He went to a box with the words bedding on it. He tore open the box lazily then headed to his room to fix bed. After making his bed he went to his dresser to get a pare of fresh briefs and walked tiredly to the shower.

Bucky slowly turn on the shower then took off his clothes. Stepping into the hot water Bucky's tense muscles finally relaxed. He stood there for a coupe of minutes enjoying the hot water on his body. He reached over grabbing the body wash he had bought. He actually found the bathing products he used in the forties which is surprising. After washing his body clean of sweat from moving in. He grabbed probably his favorite shampoo from the forties. Rinsing his hair of shampoo.

Then he turned the water off grabbing a towel to dry his body and hair  
Then he turned the water off grabbing a towel to dry his body and hair. Bucky put on his briefs and waked to his bed and drank the tea that Effie had given to him. After brushing his hair and his teeth he eventually fell into a deep sleep but not a peaceful sleep.

-

As i walked through the abandon building to looking for my next mission. I heard a creak in the back of the room I had just walked into. I stopped completely and listened quietly to the faintest sound. I slowly walked to the back of the room. 

Then a boy appeared in front of me before another one came out of the darkness standing in front of what I assume is his friend. My mined went blank, then a flash of a blonde skinny boy appeared in my head.

I blinked my focus back to the little boys in front of me. I stared at them again then the one trying to protect his friend hit me. I stared back then finally quietly saying, " Go, get out of here. Com'on go before they find you." They quickly ran away; I knew what was going to happen to me.

"Soldat, where are they? ", my controller asked. I stayed quiet. They knew what i did, so I didn't answer. The next thing I knew everything was black...

-

Bucky slowly woke up seeing the sun peeking through the curtains. Today was going to be long and dreadful.


End file.
